


Deviant Intentions

by Make__Shift



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drinking, Drunk Gavin, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Gavin has a bit of a thing for reader but nothing major, Gavin trashing, Here we go, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Possessive!Connor, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub!Connor, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, hooo boy, jealous!connor, oh god that has to be one of the worst tags, unrequited ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make__Shift/pseuds/Make__Shift
Summary: After months of working a brutal case, Connor and Reader join the department in some much needed celebration. Reader goes out with some of her colleagues to a bar, while Connor says behind to finish paperwork. Fortunately for Connor, reader has something she'd like to try, and returns to the precinct with deviant intentions.





	Deviant Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Phew! This one took a lot out of me but was super fun to write. THAT BEING SAID there's a moment where you'll need to suspend your belief in terms of precisely *how* realistic the circumstances of this actually happening are. But like, this is fanFICTION so fuck it XD. We all horny on main. Also trying my hand at a little bit of sub!Connor- not entirely sure how it went but I'll let you be the judge of that lmao.
> 
> I've wanted to write this prompt for so long >:D hope y'all enjoy ;)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hearty congratulations rained down from your colleagues as Connor and you entered the precinct. For months the entire unit had been hunting down an extremely unstable murderer who'd evaded capture on three separate occasions. He'd been meticulous in hiding nearly all traces of his whereabouts, and he had cost more than just time from your unit. At one of the supposed locations he had been hiding in, the first responders had been caught in an explosion of his making. Neither had made it to the hospital alive. But the suspect had gotten sloppy as the net closed around him. The work you and Connor had done, pouring over receipts and patterns of movement before noticing a cell signal that had popped up in the same location over the duration of the time he'd been hiding. That singular detail had allowed for his arrest, and finally justice for those who'd lost their lives in pursuit, and the victims he'd taken.

 

The past couldn't be changed, but for tonight, a much needed celebration would be taking place. After the events of the last months, you all needed to let off some steam.

 

You'd grabbed your coat before walking to where Connor had already seated himself at his desk. Almost everyone had planned to head over to the local bar to share a drink and some stories- some much needed catharsis and camaraderie.

 

"Hey- what're you doing sitting down- we're just about to get going." You'd placed a hand on his shoulder, relishing the contact as his hand came to rest over yours.

 

"While I appreciated the offer, I thought it would be best if I let you go alone." Connor looked around at the rowdy officers gathered at the door, and dropped his hand. "I'm not entirely sure the other officers are entirely ready to have me join them in after-hours activities."

 

You felt a pang in your chest, dropping your hand back to your side, "You're part of the team, Connor- android or not. They're going to have to get used to it." Your eyes flicked to meet his, "Besides- I was looking forward to celebrating with you- we've yet to actually go out anywhere together."

 

He gave you a reassuring smile, "I'm sure we'll get some time now that we've finished this case- and on that note, I should probably get started on the paperwork."

 

You grimaced- it was your least favourite part of the job.

 

He leaned forward in his chair, eyebrows raised in a way that creased his brow endearingly, "Here's what I propose- you go out with everyone else and have some fun- I'll finish up here and then we can do something to celebrate on our own tomorrow."

 

"Mmmm- a man who'll do my paperwork for me- I like it when you talk dirty."

 

Connor grinned, "Don't get used to it though- I'm only doing it this one time." He winked at you, and you found your cheeks warming at his gesture.

 

Throwing a careful glance around the immediate area, and deeming it safe, you stole a kiss from him before heading off with the rest of the group. Glancing back at him, you gave a small wave and mouthed a 'thank you' before leaving.

 

Now- time to let your hair down.

* * *

 

The bar was crowded by the time you made it there- most of the precinct had arrived earlier and by the sounds of things, were much further ahead on their drinks than you. However, you were doing your best to remedy that. You closed your eyes as you took a shot with one of your co-workers- a slight woman with a kind face and dark hair that framed her face nicely. She'd waved you over to the bar and handed you a glass, and then a few more shots in succession. In the heat and the crowd, you'd honestly lost count, but you couldn't care. You were feeling just tipsy enough that the world seemed inviting and friendly. The night had gone off well, but you were getting to the point where you were looking for companionship, and you were really wishing that Connor was there beside you.

 

As much as you loved working with these people, you wished they were a bit more open minded. Connor and you had been in some semblance of a relationship for a short while now, but you both realized you'd have to keep things discrete- at least for the interim. You tried not to let that bother you, but as you saw some of your friends pairing off with their significant others, you couldn't deny the sting in your chest at not being able to do the same.

 

You could still remember the day when you'd met Connor- before he'd even become deviant you'd had a thing for him. The way his brown eyes danced with excitement at your smile, your warmth, had stuck with you. You remembered marveling at how human he seemed- some of your less polite co-workers would remind you that Connor was an it, and not a he. Thinking back, one of the repeat offenders had been Gavin- the man didn't have a decent bone in his body. None of this hampered your interest in the android from Cyberlife, however, and you'd often found yourself distractedly staring at him across your desk. For a while, your feelings had been a thorn in your side, knowing full well they couldn't possibly be reciprocated. Considering the reality of the situation, you'd tried to ignore them. However, after the events of Marcus' revolution, and the waves of deviancy that had washed across the android population, with Connor leading the charge, the chances of him possibly, one day, having mutual feelings for you became the slightest bit higher. And it had given you hope.

 

Your relationship had blossomed since that point, at first rather tentative. To your surprise, Connor had made the first move. He'd asked you to share a coffee and conversation in the precinct. Hardly anything romantic by most standards, but the prospect of starting an honest friendship with him was enticing enough. He had asked you for your opinions and thoughts on the newfound recognition of androids as people, and had seemed pleased by your answers of support. Throughout the conversation, you'd found it hard to hide your feelings for him, given the transparency of your answers. You'd always been a proponent of android rights, but hadn't until now had the opportunity to really mesh with one who'd gained the ability to truly feel, and explore his newfound realm of emotion. You'd spent hours talking together, and he'd offered to see you home safely. You'd found it endearing the way he'd held the door of the car open for you, even opening an umbrella to shield you from the light rain. As he stopped at your doorstep, you'd found it hard to meet his gaze. Your mind had been racing, and you'd stepped in to give him a hug goodbye. After the events of the uprising, and Connor's near death experiences throughout it, you couldn't restrain your need to hold him, to relish in the fact that he was alive, and present, and real.

 

Throughout the following weeks, you'd shared several discussions over your solitary cup, and had come to enjoy the banter. You'd come to terms, or so you tried to convince yourself, that you were content with just having his friendship. Given his situation, you didn't want to pressure him in any way, nor did you know anything at all about what his preferences or wants might even be. At the close of the month, however, you two had shared your first kiss. It had happened completely by accident- Connor had been talking with you about some of the nuances of human greetings, and you'd been telling him about the European custom of a kiss on the cheeks. Somehow you'd gotten your wires crossed as you went to demonstrate, and found you'd both leant the wrong way, and your lips brushed electrically. The look in his deep eyes would remain with you for all your days. A bit startled, a bit curious, and perhaps more dangerously, a bit hungry. His fingers had traced where you'd touched his lips, and the faintest of a smile pulled them. He had asked you for permission to try something, and you'd assented, breathless- every feeling and urge thundering back to the forefront of your dizzy mind. He'd leaned forward, gaze dropping from your eyes, to your flushed cheeks, to your lips. The soft, tentative touch of his lips against yours had been arresting, and you were stilled under his hold on you. The press of his nose against your cheek as he leaned in to deepen the kiss, altogether endearing. The gentle hold of his fingers against your cheeks, framing your face as if to hold you in place, though appreciated, was unnecessary- you weren't going anywhere.

 

A rough jostle of someone moving past you, pushed you further into the bar, and broke you from your reverie. The heat on your cheeks and the twist in your stomach was hard to ignore, and in your current state, you were far too impressionable to listen to reason.

 

With a hearty swig, you threw back the rest of your drink. You'd had enough of reliving memories- you wanted the real thing.

 

* * *

 

Connor had finished off his work, and was just about ready to leave when he heard a small commotion across the bullpen. With the exception of the skeleton crew of androids along the wall, the human officers had all vacated to celebrate. Well, nearly all of them.

 

For whatever reason, Gavin had refused to go along with the group, and had been drowning whatever sorrows haunted him in the hidden bottle of scotch Hank kept in his desk. When Connor had started to question why Gavin was taking it, he was met with said detective's middle finger. Connor restrained the urge to write an anonymous complaint to Captain Fowler over internal theft.

 

As it appeared now, Gavin had finished what little had remained in the bottle, and had decided to move on in search of better prospects elsewhere. Connor watched warily as Gavin made his way to the doors, faltering slightly when he nearly ran into someone.

 

* * *

"I thought the party was that way" Gavin quipped as you'd nearly run into him.

 

"I uh- well yes it is-" you were a bit surprised to see him actually. He'd been rather scarce around the office lately- much to everyone's enjoyment.

 

"Then what are you doing back here?" He'd stretched an arm out, effectively blocking your path. He seemed entirely too relaxed given his track record of agitation.

 

You tried glancing underneath his arm to where Connor was seated, but Gavin ducked a bit, bending his elbow to block you again. This was starting to get annoying. "If you must know, I was here to check if Connor had finished the paperwork. I don't anticipate on being here on-time tomorrow morning, and I'd rather avoid a second lecture if at all possible."

 

Gavin smirked, "Whatever you say- I'll buy you a round when you get back."

 

You raised a brow quizzically as he left, where the fuck had that come from??

 

You shook your head, refusing to let the antics of a strange, sad little man put a damper on your plans.

 

Fixing your gaze on Connor, you sauntered over to his desk.

 

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

 

 "Detective, I thought you'd be tying one on at the bar."

 

You raised your brows, "I'd be what now?"

 

He quirked his head to the side, "Tying one on- meaning drinking with the intention of getting drunk, typically- "

 

A laugh bubbled in your chest and you tried to suppress it, but ultimately failed, "I know what it means, grandpa." His brows jumped at the epithet, and you raised your hands in mock-defense, "It's just no one really says that."

 

He shrugged, "I've always thought it would be fun to say."

 

Not able to restrain yourself any longer, you slid your hands up his chest under the thin lapels of his jacket. Following the path of your hands, your eyes eventually tipped up to meet his somewhat confused stare.

 

"Are you heading back to the party?"

 

You shook your head, pinning the curl of your lip beneath your teeth.

 

"Would you like me to drive you home, then?"

 

Again, you shook your head, earning a quizzical look from Connor. As you gently pushed him backwards to fall back into his chair, his lips parted in surprise. Allowing him a moment to adjust himself in a more comfortably seated position, you moved to straddle him, legs bracketing his own as you climbed on top. The expression he wore was of complete surprise- and it was almost as if you could see the systems spinning away fruitlessly to comprehend what was happening. It would have been subject for a ribbing if you didn't already have a strict agenda.

 

As your lips pressed into his fervently, you couldn't help but smile against him as his hands sprung to life and came to rest securely on your waist. Thankfully, Connor had seemed to follow where you'd led him, and now that he was on the same page, he was more than eager to respond in kind. The tight hold of his hands on you was maddening- more so when they started to drift further south; one low set on your hip, the other slid to palm your ass. After one particularly firm squeeze, your mouth fell open in surprise, and Connor took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. You were still shocked at how skilled at this he was, at how handily he could reduce you to a writhing, panting mess of a woman. And you loved it.

 

The twist and lave of his tongue was prompting more responses from you at a pace much quicker than you'd expected. Still with your forehead and mouth pressed to his, you attempted to shrug out of your confining jacket. Frustratingly, you found you weren't making much progress, save to wriggle against Connor and fruitlessly pull at the offending garment. He hadn't seemed to mind one bit at your shifting; the hand at his hip pulled heavy against you, drawing you closer to where he wanted your pressure most. You pulled back from him, seating yourself squarely on his hips, and the two of you shared a sort of broken response in kind at the sensation of him against you. Breathing heavy, you tried to catch some air before diving back in- you hadn't expected things to get going quite this fast. But by god, the awakening desperation and desire in his brown eyes, the subtle signs of his restraint coming undone, and the feel of him half- hard underneath you, it was all too potent to hesitate any longer.

 

Ignoring your jacket for now, you leaned forward, hands wound in his tie to make quick work of loosening it. With the new space it afforded, you quickly leaned into his neck, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses against his skin. The resulting shaky hiss that you pulled from him emboldened you, and your hand snaked down the firm planes of his chest, lower and lower to rest just adjacent to his clothed arousal. You could feel tension vibrating through him as you toyed with him- circling around where he needed you, until finally giving in. Your press against him was insistent, and you felt his hips twitch purely of their own volition. Your mouth had found his again, as you palmed him through the impossibly tight pants, and found the way he couldn't keep his mouth from falling open against yours to be intoxicating.

 

"Y/n- wait..." Connor's artificial breathing was sounding a bit laboured, his brows raised in a way that made your heart thud.

 

"Do you want to stop- we can-"

 

"No- I... I don't want to stop- it's just were still in the precinct- anyone could see us."

 

"Then might I suggest, you resume your work?" A mischievous smile tugged at your lips.

 

Connor seemed, once again, completely in the dark to your machinations, "But I thought you wanted to- "

 

You slid from his lap to kneel in front of him, "Just make it look like you're working."

 

As you slid under the desk in front of him, you placed your hands solidly on his thighs, and tugged him towards you. The chair rolled forward and effectively blocked you in underneath the large desk, hiding you quite well from any potential on-lookers.

 

As you gazed suggestively up at Connor, he looked like he was going to short-circuit. As your hands started undoing his pants, his mouth fell open with an audible moan, and you held a finger to your lips as a reminder.

 

"Y/n- I what are you doing?" judging by the rate of his breathing and the way he lifted his hips as you freed his length from his pants, you figured the question was redundant.

 

You answered nonetheless, "Something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

 

* * *

 

Connor was sure he was going to die in her hands. Though, of all the ways he could go, surely this was the best. The look she'd pinned him with when she'd wrapped her mouth around him nearly caused a core meltdown. He was searching for some point of reference in the time since his awakening, but he found none. The few times they'd had sex before it had been nothing like this.

 

This was something else entirely.

 

His hands held the arms of the chair in a death grip as she laved her tongue over him. He was struggling to think straight- something he'd never before had any difficulty doing. But now, the only thing on his mind was the feeling of her tongue on him, her lips around him. The rolling movements of her head was coiling something low in his belly, and he knew that if she kept up this pace he'd not last much longer.

 

"I... y/n, uhnn- please." he should have been ashamed at the desperation in his voice. He couldn't care though- he'd never experienced anything like this and there was no way in android hell he was going to stop now.

 

The pads of her fingers had been massaging his hips, and they slowed in their movements as she pulled off of him with a filthy wet sound.

 

"Please, what Connor?" She was taunting him with that salacious gaze- her one hand had him in a loose grip, stroking him in the absence of her mouth. She was applying pressure in slow rolls with her fingers- a wave of pressure building from the base to the top before running the edge of her thumb near the tip.

 

He knew she knew perfectly well what he wanted- but she was bound and determined to make him beg.

 

Something about that pulled a whine that stuck in his throat, head tilted back a bit as she'd run her tongue over the slit, collecting some of the precum that'd started leaking.

 

Why did the prospect of him begging her send molten heat coursing along his wiring? He knew what they were doing was insanely risky- if anyone walked in and realized what was going on, the consequences for both of them would be unavoidable. This fact should have been sobering, however, if anything it pulled at the throb in his chest and sent waves of desire, thick and heady straight to his cock.

 

When he felt her let go of him completely, he opened his eyes with a whimper, glancing down almost painfully at the lack of pressure.

 

She'd slid up into his lap a bit further, pulling the chair closer to her. Connor struggled to keep eye contact, wanting desperately for her to continue her ministrations.

 

"If you want me to continue, you're going to have to follow my instructions."

 

Connor could barely nod- instructions were good. Explicitly stated direction was what he had been quite literally programmed to follow, and that lingering need to submit had stayed with him through his deviancy.

 

"Let me hear you say you'll do that, Connor."

 

"Y- yes I'll do... I'll follow your instructions."

 

He was rewarded with her hand on him again, slow pumps that made his hips burn to move in time with her.

 

"Put your hand on the mouse- the other on the keyboard. Make it look like you're actually working."

 

Connor was nearly trembling now- any contact from her felt overheated against his skin. As he glanced around the office he'd never felt so exposed, nor so aroused. Sitting there, cock straining against the flat of his stomach as he waited achingly for her to touch him again. His systems and been overheated for far too long- he knew this, but he was powerless against his own desire.

 

When he'd finally positioned himself in what appeared to be a convincing work-state, she praised him, sending a shiver up his spine in response.

 

"Very good- now I want you to keep very, very quiet. Can you do that Connor?"

 

He nodded with a quiet assent, "Yes."

 

When he felt her mouth on him again, he nearly jolted in his chair, eyes closed and brows creased in desperation. The hand on the mouse tightened so quickly that he felt it crunch beneath his hand.

 

* * *

 

 You weren't entirely sure what you were doing, but whatever it was, it was clearly working for Connor. You'd never seen him come unraveled like this- panting and begging you for more. The way his lips had positively quivered at your praise had honeyed tendrils of lust pooling in your core.

 

You had to admit that this particular fantasy had worked out better than you had imagined. The thrill of kneeling before him under his desk was making your pulse race, and the insistent throb of need between your thighs was getting harder to ignore. Taking one of your hands from their hold over the spasming muscles of his lithe hips, you made quick work of sliding under your layers to where you were desperate for contact. When you pressed against your clit, you couldn't help the ragged moan that broke around him, and the vibration in your mouth clearly had an effect on him. The steady rhythm you were building along his cock was being equally matched by your own hand, and you were losing yourself fast.

 

* * *

 

Connor nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone coming in through the doors. When he saw it was Gavin approaching, the spike of anger he felt was only second to panic; he hoped his slumped position on the chair wasn't as explicitly obvious as it felt. As if sensing this, y/n let up for a moment and placed her hands reassuringly on his thighs, pulling him more securely under the desk.

 

Gavin was thankfully still fairly far away, and was walking towards his own desk, "What are you still doing here?"

 

Afraid of what sound might come out should he attempt to speak, he hesitated to respond.

 

"Geez not a trick question there, tin-can." Gavin had made it the desk and was rifling through the drawers. "You haven't seen y/n around, have you? Couldn't find'er at the bar." judging by the lilt of his voice, Gavin was drunk.

 

"Ah-m I hav- " Connor cleared his throat in an attempt to remove the staticky tone that had built up, "I believe she went home." He would have been proud at his ability to produce a complete sentence if he had the ability to think straight. As it was, the way she was moving her tongue around him in conjunction with her hand was almost cruel.

 

Gavin procured a wad of cash from somewhere within his desk, and pocketed it clumsily. Having completed his search, he'd turned to saunter back over to where Connor was sitting ramrod-straight.

 

He was trying his best to stay collected, but as Gavin came closer, Connor hoped he was drunk enough to not notice the likely obvious blue tinge on his cheeks, as he really didn't want to have to explain the reason why. He didn't know how he would.

 

"You know it's a shame you're not a real man- you can't appreciate the scenery around here like I can-" It seemed to be the part of the evening where Gavin decided to wax philosophical. "Man the way detective y/n looked tonight- messy hair, cheeks flushed- and fuck. The way she looks in a dress is enough to make me want to stand and salute that ass."

 

The balance of anger vs. anxiety had shifted, and Connor couldn't very well stand to listen to more of Gavin's lewd comments about the woman who currently had her head between his thighs.

 

"I'd be careful about making those kinds of comments, detective."

 

Gavin waved a hand at Connor, "What do you care- 'sides, she's not even here anyway." Gavin had started to pace dangerously close to Connor's desk in a direct challenge, "You're just jealous you couldn't give it to her if you tried. Piece of plastic-ass excuse for a man."

 

Despite the situation, Connor felt a dangerous burn in his chest, and it tinged his voice darkly low, "I may be plastic, detective, but I assure you I'm solid enough to make you regret what you just said. Now I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and get out of here before you give me cause to act."

 

For all his bravado, Gavin looked sickly pale, "Wh- fucking shit man- can't you take a joke?" He'd backed off a little, surprisingly choosing to back down instead of his more habitual choice of provocation.

 

* * *

 

The raw, possessive tone Connor's voice had taken sent ripples of pleasure through you, and you redoubled your efforts against your aching clit despite your unwelcome intruder. You were too far-gone and still slightly tipsy enough not to care. You couldn't decide what you liked better- being possessed by Connor, or being in control of him. Perhaps there was something to be said for both. With your free hand, you stroked up and down the firm line of his thigh, and found his hips tilt towards in response. Taking his movement as a suggestion, you licked a strip up his length from base to tip, sealing your lips around him before taking him entirely in your mouth. You'd never been more thankful for large desks.

 

As much as semi-public sex thrilled you, you weren't entirely sure you wanted to finish with your least-favourite co-worker standing a few meters away. Mercifully Gavin's phone rang, and you could feel Connor respond as if he knew the scrutiny was off of him for a moment.

 

It seemed Gavin's confidence had returned as he walked away from the two of you, and towards the door with a swagger, "We'll as much as I love listening to your empty threats, I'm needed down at the bar. Seems they need another judge for the w-"

 

"You do that, detective." Connor called out, voice still full of forceful confidence.

 

The second you heard the doors close, you all but attacked Connor, and he yelped in overstimulation. Your hands held his thighs wider, and you pushed yourself further into his lap and out from under the desk a bit- desperately in need of some air. Two of your fingers slid inside you, crooking deep in time with the press of your thumb against your clit. Your pace was punishing, and you hoped Connor was still as far along as he had been before; you wanted to finish with him, and as it was, you were painfully close. The need to keep quiet seemed lost on the both of you, and the broken sounds that fell from his lips were growing insistent. As you rode your hand, you took him in deep, swallowing around him, and his artificial breath had started coming staccatoed and ragged. Your walls were fluttering against your fingers, and you wished it was him inside of you, desperate for more than what your own ministrations could provide. There would be time for that later; for whatever physical lack you felt, the experience of him coming undone above you in the throes of desperate, needy pleasure more than made up for it. The thudding rush of your climax had you grip tight against his hip, and your moan was muffled by his cock. The insistent squeeze of your hand on his hip, prompted him to make the mistake of looking into your eyes. Seeing the way you looked directly at him, his person, and not merely his exterior; that connection was his undoing. You felt his abdominals contract erratically as he spent himself in you. He'd normally warned you beforehand, but in his state, he'd not even been capable of doing that. But you didn't mind- in fact you'd wanted him to finish in your mouth. There was something to be said for his complete lack of control. The thrill you felt at being the reason for his ruining was enthralling.

 

Stiffly you rose on unsteady knees. As you both caught your breath, you took in the sight of the man above you. His appearance was absolutely devastated. The usual few rebellious strands of hair were joined by others now, giving him a perfectly mussed look. He'd vented his overheating through artificial sweat, and it had collected along his neck and collarbones in a way that made you yearn to lick it off with your tongue. He tucked himself back into his pants before helping you up to sit again on his lap. The slow, languid kiss you shared was the final catharsis of the strain the last few months had been; it felt like far too private a moment to have in the middle of the precinct- though it was a far cry from what you'd just done.

 

As you parted, you looked into Connor's eyes, finding the corners slightly creasing in a smile. You found yourself blushing at the intensity of his gaze, and you lowered your head to rest against his shoulder. In the silence of the precinct the reality of the situation had started to dawn on you, "I was wondering if you could do one more favour for me..."

 

He'd turned to kiss the top of your head, inhaling a moment before replying, "Anything, for you."

 

You lifted your head from his shoulder to look back up at him, "You do have clearance for the security cameras, right?"

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to include a little interaction with Hank finding out about this somehow and being fucking pissed at reader for Corrupting his Good Boy tm tm


End file.
